אוכל הנשמות הדור הבא
by AngelMarieLi
Summary: עשרים ואחת שנים עברו מאז הובסו של הקישין והבאת שלום בעולם. כשרוע חדש קם על פני האדמה הגורל תלוי רק בקבוצת ילדים שתעשה הכול כדי שהשקט והשלווה יחזרו למקומם. התקציר עלוב, אי יודעת אבל הסיפור לא. בבקשה תיקראו ותגיבו.
1. הדרך לחלום

שלום לכולם! זה הסיפור השני שלי הממשיך את עלילות הסדרה אוכל הנשמות. זו אחת הסדרות האהובות עליי ואני מקווה שזה ימצא חן בעיניכם. לסדרה עשיתי גם אתר וכל המעוניין שייכנס לאוכל הנשמות(לא שכחתי את כוכב המטמון) האתר הרשמי.הסיפור יסופר מנקודת מבטם של הדמויות הראשיות . קריאה מהנה!AML

* * *

_**אוכל הנשמות הדור הבא** _

_**פרק 1:פריאולוג-הדרך לחלום**_

_.__חושך__...מראה גדולה...פסנתר...מוזיקת ג'ז ברקע...יצור אדום...עוד פעם חושך..._

קמתי לצליל דפיקה מוכר ולתוך חדרי התפרצה ילדה קטנה שקפצה על המיטה שלי. שיערה הג'ינג'י היה מסודר לשתי קוקיות לעומת השיער שלי ועיניה הירוקות זהרו כשהיא צעקה בהתלהבות "קומי! קומי, כבר בוקר!'' הסתכלתי עליה וחזרתי לישון כשראשי חבוי מתחת לשמיכה, עד **שמישהי **משכה לי את השמיכה ואני נפלתי מהמיטה. ''טוב , אני נכנעת, אני קמה, ויוי'' קמתי על רגלי כשידי מעל ראשי . הילדה הקטנה בשם ויוי או ויויאן צחקה ויצאה מהחדר בעליזות לא לפני שנתת לי חיבוק ואמרה לי שהאוכל מוכן. נכנסתי למקלחת של הבנות, צחצחתי שיניים ואספתי את שערי הורוד לקוקו אחורי גבוה. לבשתי חצאית חומה כהה עד הברכיים עם חולצה בצבע בז' עם שרוולים מקוצרים עד למרפק ומגפיים חומות כמעט עד הברך.

קוראים לי אנג'לה או אנג'י בקיצור ואני אחת מעשרות ילדים שנמצאים בבית היתומים ''וורדון'' שנבנה על ידי הזוג פליסיה ופרנאנד וורדון בכפר קטן בצפון צרפת. אני בת 15 וחצי והגדולה מכולם בבית היתומים. הגעתי לפה כשהיתי בת 6 ומאז אף אחד לא רוצה לאמץ אותי ,וטוב שכך!. אני מעדיפה להיות יתומה מאשר להיות מאומצת על ידי זוג שעושה את עצמו מאושר שאימץ אותי. ירדתי במדרגות אל חדר האוכל שבאמצעו עומד שולחן ארוך וגדול ובצדדים יש כיסאות מעץ, בסך הכול סביב השולחן יש 20 כיסאות. כמובן שקודם היה יותר, 26 בערך אבל בזמן האחרון האימוץ של הילדים גדל והילדים עזבו את בית היתומים.

אני התיישבתי בכיסא השלישי בצד ימין הקרוב יותר לחלון הגדול לידי התיישבה ויויאן ומורי. מורי היא ילדה בת 10 בעלת צבע עור כהה, שיער חום קצר, נמשים ועיניים כחולות . מולי ישב אחיה התאום סנטיאגו או כמו שאני קוראת לו סנטי בקיצור. בכיסא הראשי ישבה פליסיה שחילקה לכולם צלחת שהיו עליה ביצת עין לחם שחור ומלפפון חתוך לחצי . אצלנו לבית היתומים קוראים בית ולא פנימייה . כל אחד מאיתנו פה הוא משפחה ואפשר להגיד שהמשפחה הזאתי קצת בחובות. אחרי מותו של פרנאנד מצבה של פליסיה התחיל להדרדר ו''הבית '' שלנו היה בסיכון סגירה . אני התנדבתי לעבוד מגיל 11 כדי לעזור ולשקם את המצב .כולנו התחלנו לאכול ואחרי 20 דקות של קרב אוכל קצר ובלגן, הילדים רצו אל חדר המשחקים והתחילו לשחק אחד עם השני. אני לעומת זאת עזרתי לפליסיה לפנות את השולחן ולשטוף כלים. ''את יודעת את לא באמת צריכה לשטוף כלים אני יכולה להסתדר בעצמי'' אמרה פליסיה כשהיא חייכה אליי. תמיד היה לה חיוך על הפנים אבל אחרי עזיבתו של פרנאנד , החיוך הזה נהיה יותר קטן וחלש לא כמו פעם. ''אבל אני רוצה לעזור לך'' אמרתי ''וממלא אני והילדים הולכים עוד מעט לעיר, את רוצה משהו?'' משפתיה של פליסיה השתחרר צחוק קטן, היא הסתכלה עליי ואמרה ''לא, תודה לך, אני רק מקווה שיהיה מספיק אוכל לילדים'' התקרבתי לשולחן וניקיתי אותו מפרורים ושאריות של ביצה ולחם ''תמיד חושבת על אחרים יותר מאשר על עצמך'' אמרתי. פליסיה פנתה את הגב שלה אליי ולפני שהספיקה להגיד משהו מורי, סנטי וויוי נכנסו לחדר האוכל ואמרו בהתלהבות'' בואי כבר!כמה זמן צריך לחכות לך?!'' אמר סנטי כשהילדים התחילו לדחוף אותי החוצה . ניסיתי להגיד להם לעצור, אך נראה לי שזה היה מאוחר מדי כי כבר הינו בפתח הדלת הכניסה. נפרדנו משאר הילדים ופליסיה ויצאנו לדרכנו.

בעיר הלכנו בשורה אני, מורי, סנטי, ויוי וספייק. ספייק הוא כלבלב חום קטן וחסר אונים, כך חושבים כולם. אני היחידה שיודעת את צדו האמיתי , צדו האפל והמסתורי אבל הצד הזה לא רשע או אפל הוא סתם מעצבן. ספייק הוא כלב מדבר שיכול לשנות את צורתו לבן אדם והוא זה שלימד אותי את כל מה שאני יודעת, טוב חלק מזה. אני תמיד יוצאת עם הילדים לטיול בעיר , לשחק, או סתם לשכב על הדשא הירוק ולהתבונן על על העננים בשמים. הילדים הם הדבר הכי חשוב לי בחיים ואני מוכנה לתת הכול כדי שהם יהיו שמחים ובריאים. כל אחד בבית היתומים לא עבר דברים קלים בחייו , כל אחד מהם או שאיבד את משפחתו או שננטש על ידה. מורי וסנטי הגיעו ל"וורדון'' לפני שנתיים כתוצאה מתאונת דרכים שבה נספו הוריהם. לעומת זאת לפני שנה וחצי אמה של ויוי נהרגה על ידי שני אנשים מהמאפיה אחרי שלא שילמה את כל הסכום שאותו השאילה מהמאפיה כדי לטפל בויוי . אני זוכרת את פניהם המפוחדות של שלושת הילדים האלה כשהגיעו לראשונה לבית היתומים. ''את בסדר?'' נותקתי מהמחשבות שרצו לי בראש והסתכלתי למטה, סנטי עמד מולי כשהוא מחזיק את את שקית הירקות קרוב לגופו. הוא בטח שם לב שהחיוך שלי נפל כשחשבתי על העבר. תמיד החבאתי את הכאב שלי בתוכי, לא בכיתי כשנפלתי, לא הראיתי כאב או פחד ,אפילו כשפחד כבש את ליבי. רק חייכתי וכך כולם מכירים אותי, עם חיוך על הפנים. ''כן אני בסדר, למה שלא אהיה?'' שאלתי, סנטי הסתכל עליי ואמר ''את נראית מודאגת '' הוא אמר . ''פשוט חשבתי על מחר'' סנטי ידע על מה אני מדברת. מחר כל ילד וילדה ילכו לבית ספר רק שבבית היתומים פליסיה מלמדת את כולם מכיוון שאין לה כסף לשלוח את הילדים ללמוד בבית ספר, אבל אני אישית רציתי ללכת לבית ספר ובמיוחד לבית הספר שבו חלמתי ללמוד כל חיי. תמיד רציתי להיות תלמידה בשיבוסן, בית ספר בעיר מוות או דת' סיטי בקיצור ,שמיועד לילדים מיוחדים ביניהם ילדים שדים שיכולים להפוך את עצמם לנשקים. אני ילדה חפרנית ואני תמיד חופרת לילדים על הגיבורים של שיבוסן שהביסו את הקישין אשורה שהיה יכול להרוס את היקום כולו. הגיבורים האלה שאני מעריצה כל כך הם 4 נערות ו3 נערים שכבר מבוגרים שלמדו בשיבוסן לפני 21 שנים. כל החפירות שלי על הגיבורים שלי תמיד משעממים את הילדים אבל אני ממשיכה לספר להם עד שהם זורקים עליי משהו. מאחוריי שמעתי את ויוי צועקת על מורי לא לאכול מקופסת הגלידה לפני שנגיע "הביתה" ואת מורי מתעלמת . הן החברות הכי טובות והן תמיד יהיו גם אם הן מעצבנות אחת את השנייה בלי סוף. אני התקרבתי אל הבנות, לקחתי את הגלידה ממורי והחלפתי בין השקית הפירות שלי לשקית הגלידה של מורי "ככה הגלידה תהיה בטוחה מכוחות הרשע" אמרתי למורי כשסנטי וויוי התחילו לצחוק ומורי נהיתה אדומה מרוב כעס. הרי מישהו חייב לעצור את הילדה הזאת מלאכול ממתקים באופן מוגזם.

עד מהרה חזרנו לבית היתומים ואני ופליסיה חילקנו גביעי גלידה לכל הילדים.התקרבתי אל ילד שישב בכיסא גלגלים בפינה . לילד הזה קוראים טובי הוא אחד הותיקים בבית היתומים כמוני. הוא נולד נכה ועיוור ואמו נטשה אותו מיד אחרי שחגג את השנה הראשונה שלו.תמיד היתי לצידו ועזרתי לו והיתי בשבילו כמו אחות אמיתית ואפילו לפעמים גם אמא.''הנה'' הושטתי לטובי גביע גלידה ''תות עם שוקולד ,כמו שאתה אוהב'' חייכתי ואף על פי שטובי עיוור אני יודעת שהוא מרגיש את החיוך שלי כמו שהוא מרגיש חיוכים, ריחות וקולות של אנשים. כל חיי רציתי לדעת מה צבע עיניו של טובי. הוא תמיד אמר לי שעם עיניו היו פתוחות הוא רצה שהצבע שלהן יהיה כחול בהיר . הילד הזה רק רוצה להיות כמו כל הילדים האחרים , הוא רוצה ללכת , לראות לרקוד ולשחק תופסת עם כל הילדים האחרים, זה החלום שלו שהוא רוצה כל כך להגשים אבל אפילו הוא יודע שהחלום הזה לא יתגשם לעולם.כשכול הילדים שיחקו בשדה אני מורי וסנטי ישבנו על הדשא כשאנחנו מסתכלים על השמיים. גם אני רוצה שהחלום שלי יתגשם אבל אני יודעת שאני לא יכולה לעזוב פתאום את כולם וללכת בעקבות החלום שלי.עוד פעם לא שמתי לב שנותקתי מהעולם וחזרתי כשסנטי פנה אלי ''את עוד פעם עושה את זה את בטוחה שאת בסדר?'' הסתכלתי לצד ימין שלי וחייכתי לסנטי ''ברור שאני בסדר רק עוד פעם חשבתי על מחר'' הפנתי את ראשי לצד שמאל כשמורי התחילה לדבר ''את עד כדי כך רוצה ללמוד בבית הספר המטופש הזה?'' זוהי האמת, אני כל חיי רציתי להיות תלמידה בשיבוסן ולהיות גיבורה אז רק הנהנתי עם ראשי בלי לומר שום מילה. ''אם זה החלום שלך אז את צריכה לחת סיכון וללכת על זה'' אמרה ויוי. ''אבל אני לא יכולה פשוט לעזוב ככה את הכפר, הרי יש לי פה עבודה ואני צריכה לעזור לפליסיה לטפל בכם עד שלא תימצאו משפחה'' אמרתי כשהסתכלתי על הילדים שרצו והתגלגלו על הדשא ועל שלושת הילדים שישבו לידי. ''אבל זה החלום שלך! הרי את תמיד אומרת לנו שאם יש לנ חלום שאנחנו רוצים להגשים , אנחנו צריכים לקחת סיכונים ולהפוך אותו לאמיתי,לא?'' אמר סנטי , רציתי להגיד משהו אך לפני שמילה יצאה מפי מורי קטעה אותי ''עכשיו תורנו לתמוך בך ובחלום שלך. אם את תפספסי את ההזדמנות הזאת לא תדעי מה היה יכול לקרות..וגם לשם שינוי יהיה שקט בבית'' על פניה הופיע חיוך מרושע ואני הסתכלתי עליה ואמרתי ''זה נשמע כאילו את רוצה שאני אלך מפה'' הסתכלתי על הילדים ששיחקו, קמתי ממקומי ואמרתי ''אתם צודקים, אני חייבת לנסות לא משנה מה יצוץ לי בדרך'' שלושת הילדים קמו על רגליהם וחייכו עליי. הם נתנו לי תקווה, הפעם הם דוחפים אותי אל החלום שלי. בלי ששמנו לב פליסיה וספייק עמדו בפינה . רק לא שמעתי את מה שהיא אמרה ולא חשבתי שהיא מדברת אל ספייק הרי היא לא יודעת את סודו,נכון?.

בערב אחרי שהשכבתי את כל הילדים לישון בחדרם הגדול והמשותף הלכתי לחדרי וראיתי את פליסיה עומדת ליד הדלת. פניה היו מודאגות ויכולתי לדעת שמשהו קרה. ''פלי, קרה משהו?'' שאלתי ופליסיה פנתה אליי והושיטה לעברי נייר שהיה נראה כמו כרטיס, לקחתי את הנייר וקלטתי שזה כרטיס טיסה לדת' סיטי. ''מה זה?'' פליסיה חייכה אליי והושיטה לי עוד כרטיס רק שהפעם הוא היה מפלסטיק. כרטיס כניסה ללימודים באקדמיה? אני היתי בשוק ופליסיה הסתכלה עליי ואמרה ''החל ממחר את תהיי תלמידה באקדמיה ותחיי בבית קטן משלך. ספייק יבוא איתך ויעזור לך ואת סוף סוף תהיי תלמידה , כמו שתמיד רצית'' אני התחלתי להתעצבן ואמרתי בכעס'' אני לא אוכל לקחת את זה. את בזבזת על זה הרבה כסף ואני לא רוצה שאת תהיי עוד פעם בחובות בגלל זה, ממלא את לא תצליחי להחזיק את כל המוסד לבד!'' אף פעם לא קראתי לבית היתומים מוסד אבל עכשיו לא היה לי אכפת , חשבתי שעכשיו גם פלי רוצה לעזוב אותי. ''אבל זה החלום שלך! אני לא רוצה לחיות כשאני יודעת שלא יכלתי לעשות כלום כדי לעזור לך.'' היא אמרה בקול קצת מעוצבן ולפני שהספקתי להגיד משהו היא משכה אותי לחיבוק. ''אני רוצה שאת תהיי מאושרת,אני גאה בכל מה שאת רוצה ואני מודה לך על כל העזרה שלך'' המילים שלה גרמו לי לחבק אותה חזק ואחרי כמה רגעים השתחררתי מהחיבוק ושאלתי אותה '' אבל אם אני אלך מי יעזור לך עם הילדים והכסף?'' החיוך של פליסיה חזר והיא אמרה שאחותה תבוא ותעזור לה ביחד עם בעלה.מאחוריי פליסיה קלטתי את ספייק שחייך וידעתי שפליסיה ידעה את סודו כל הזמן הזה והוא זה ששיכנע אותה לתת לי ללכת. פתאום התחלתי להילחץ ורצתי לתוך החדר שלי ''אני צריכה לסדר את התיק שלי, לסדר בגדים, דברים!'' אמרתי בלחץ כשאני מתחילה לזרוק בגדים מהארון על הרצפה. שמעתי את פליסיה מאחור צוחקת ואומרת ''הטיסה מחר ב-6 בבוקר ועכשיו רק 9 בערב''. התעלמתי והמשכתי לחפור ולהוציא דברים מהארון כשפליסיה יוצאת מהחדר בידיעה שאני יכולה להסתדר לבד. מחר יתחיל היום שבו אני סוף סוף אתחיל בהגשמת החלום שלי!


	2. היום הראשון באקדמיה

הנה הפרק השני! מקווה שהוא יימצא חן בעינכם. קריאה מהנה!AML

* * *

**אוכל הנשמות הדור הבא**

**פרק 2: היום הראשון באקדמיה**.

יום ראשון. אני שונא את היום הזה. היום אני ואחותי מתחילים ללמוד באקדמיה לנשקים ואדונים או שיבוסן, לא ממש אכפת לי.היום אני צריך לבחור בשותף או השותפה שלי, שיהיה האדון שלי. אני אישית לא צריך אדון , הרי אני הכי חזק בעולם ואני לא צריך שותף חלש שרק יאט אותי. קמתי מהמיטה שלי, צחצחתי שיניים, התלבשתי והלכתי למטבח. כשהתקרבתי למקרר הרגשתי משהו מתקרב ולפני שידעתי מה קורה התרחקתי מהמקרר. נערה בעלת שיער כחול שקלוע לשתי צמות עמדה ליד המקרר. ''ארוחת הבוקר מוכנה ואתה אוכל איתנו'' היא הסתובבה אליי ודחפה אותי לחדר האוכל. תמיד כשאני רוצה לאכול לבד אחותי צריכה לבוא ולהרחיק אותי מאהבתי היחידה, מקרר. השולחן היה ערוך בצלחות עם אוכל ומסביבו היו מונחות 4 כריות. אמא שלי יפנית מה שעושה אותי ואת אחותי לחצי יפנים. אני ואחותי התיישבנו ליד השולחן ואז נכנסה אמא שלנו שמיד ניגשה לסדר לי את השיער. אחד הדברים שמעצבנים אצל אמא שלי זה שהיא תמיד מנסה לסדר לי את השיער ,אני אוהב אותו מבולגן , שתתמודד. כשאבא עושה דברים מוזרים היא לא אומרת לו כלום אבל כשזה נוגע אליי היא תמיד מנסה לשפר אותי, כנראה היא לא רוצה שאצא כמוהו אבל כבר מאוחר מדי. את המראה החיצוני שלי ירשתי מאמי, טסובאקי, אבל את האופי שלי ירשתי מאבי, בלאק סטאר. אני בדיוק כמו אבא שלי ,חזק, מוכשר וחתיך הורס. אמא שלי שאלה איפה אבא ובאותו רגע הוא נכנס דרך המרפסת כשהוא צועק יאהו! המלך שלכם הגיע! הוא לקח לי את כל שורות המחץ. התיישבנו לאכול וההורים שלי רק חפרו לי ולאחותי אם אנחנו מתרגשים מהיום הראשון שלנו באקדמיה ובלה בלה בלה. אני לא אוהב להקשיב לאנשים במיוחד אם חופרים. אבא שלי קלט שאני לא מקשיב ואמר''אתם יודעים שהדודים שלכם מגיעים היום לדת' סיטי?'' לאבא שלי אין אחים ואחיות ולאמא שלי היה אח , מה שאומר...''מאקה וסול באים לבקר?'' שאלה אחותי, בלו סטאר או בלו בקיצור , אמרה. ''הם חוזרים לגור בדת' סיטי'' אמרה אמא שלי ''והם הולכים ללמד באקדמיה'' היא הוסיפה. ''כמו תמיד הם צריכים לקחת את כל תשומת הלב'' אמר אבא שלי.עכשיו תורי היה לדבר ''תראו מי מדבר'' והוא נתן לי מבט מוות ''אמרת משהו על הגאונות שלי?'' הוא אמר כשהוא קם ממקומו . קמתי גם כן ואז אמא צעדה ביננו ואמרה ''קייטו,בלאק סטאר מספיק'' היא אמרה ואז הסתכלה עליי'' אתם תאחרו '' היא הוסיפה. בלו הסתכלה על השעון , חיבקה את אמא ואת אבא ומשכה אותי לעבר הדלת. צעקתי להתראות ואבא חזר לאכול .

קוראים לי קייטו. אני בן 17 והבן הבכור של טסובאקי ובלאק סטאר. אני רוצה להראות לעולם מי אני ולהפוך לגיבור כמו ההורים שלי.אני לרוב דומה לאבא שלי וטוב לי עם זה.עדיף שיפחדו ממני ומגדולתי מאשר שלא יעריכו אותי בכלל.אני הגדול מכולם ואני אוכיח את זה בכל מחיר.

הדבר היחידי בעולם שיכול להטריד אותי זאת אחותי כשהיא כועסת. הגענו לאקדמיה ופניי זהרו ''המקום הזה ענק'' אמרתי. בלו בהתה באקדמיה למשך כמה רגעים ואמרה ''כע..עכשיו אנחנו חלק מהמקום הזה'' הסתכלתי עליה ואמרתי'' דרמתית'' מה שממש הרגיז אותה והתחלנו לריב .השתתקנו כשראינו מי עומד או במקרה שלהם עומדים מולנו.הילדים של השיניגמי; רייבן,מייק ולאון.הם השלישיה של קיד וליז דת' מה שהופך אותם לדור הבא של השיניגמי .רייבן הנערה שבשלישיה ממש מקובלת וכול הבנים מחזרים אחריה.לאון הוא הטיפוס הלימודי ובקיצור חננה.מייק הוא השקט והאדיש שביניהם והוא אובססיבי לניקיון בדיוק כמו אביו שיש לו אובססיה לסימטריה. בזמן שהשלישיה ובלו דיברו אני עליתי על העמוד האדום של האקדמיה והכרזתי בקול ''אני,קייטו הגדול מכולם, עומד לשלוט על האקדמיה וכולכם תשתחוו לי!'' התחלתי לצחוק ויכולתי לראות את הבעת פניה המעובתת של בלו ואת התאומים מלכלכים עליי ואומרים לי קוף, טיפש ו...יצור נוירוטי? מה לעזאזל ? אני לא יודע מה זה אומר אבל אתה הולך לשלם על זה מייק.קפצתי למטה ובטעות נתקלתי במשהו כבד.נפלתי על הקרקע ושמעתי את בלו קוראת בשמי כשהיא רצה לעברי.''תסתכל לאן אתה הולך!'' שמעתי קול בחורה אומר לי בכעס ''אני?! תסתכלי את לאן את הולכת!'' אמרתי ופתחתי את עיניי. ראיתי נערה עם שיער ורוד ועיניים כחולות, אבל אף פעם לא ראיתי אותה בדת' סיטי. ''מצטער'' אמרתי והיא הושיטה את ידה ואמרה ''גם אני מצטערת, אני אנג'לה או אנג'ל בקיצור'' _אנג'ל? חשבתי שלא אשמע יותר את השם הזה אחרי מה שקרה._ לחצתי את ידי בשלה ואמרתי ''אני קייטו, זאת אחותי הקטנה בלו, מייק רייבן ולאון''. הצגתי את החבורה שמאחוריי ''אז את גם לומדת באקדמיה?'' שאלה בלו מאחורה .''היום הראשון שלי ואתם?'' בלו הנהנה '' גם שלנו '' ואז אנג'ל מחקה את החיוך מפנייה ועליהם דאגה.''אני מצטערת אני צריכה ללכת''היא רצה אל בניין האקדמיה .''לא ראיתי אותה בדת' סיטי מקודם '' אמרתי לאון הסתכל עליי ואמר ''זה לא כאילו שאתה יודע כול אחד בדת' סיטי'' . הנחתי את ידיי מאחוריי צווארי והתחלתי ללכת לכיוון בניין האקדמיה כשאני אומר ''כולם מכירים אותי ואני מכיר את כולם, אני מלך העולם אחרי הכול'' יכולתי להרגיש את המבטים שלהם כאילו לועדים לי ואומרים לי בטח~ ואת מייק לוחש ''יצור נוירוטי'' . הסתובבתי אליו בכעס ''מה אמרת, מפגר?''

אחרי הלימודים אני, בלו והשלישיה הלכנו ליער שם פגשנו את לורד המוות החדש קיד וההורים שלי. עמדנו בשורה וקיד התחיל להסביר לנו איך להפוך לחרמש מוות והכול. ''כל אחד מכם מתחיל התחלה חדשה, מהיום אתם מוצאים שותף שאיתו תעברו מצבים קשים אך גם יפים, הנשק שלכם הוא המגן שלכם והנשק אמור להגן על האדון שלו בכול מחיר. ככל שהביטחון שלכם יירד והאמון שלכם ייעלם השיגעון ישתלט עליכם ויהרוג אתכם מבפנים.'' אמר דת' קיד וזה עלה לי על העצבים. אמא שלי תמיד מספרת על השיגעון הזה שנמצא בכל אחד מאיתנו ואיך שהשיגעון השתלט על אחיה ועל אבא. אני יודע את כול הדברים האלה כבר ואני שונא כשאומרים לי פעמיים. ''אני רוצה שתיפגשו מישהי חזקה מאוד שתעזור לכם בפיתוח הכוחות שלכם כאדונים ונשקים'' אמר קיד ואלינו התקרה אישה עם מכנסיים אדומים וסוודר בצבע בז'. שיערה הבלונדיני החיוור התפזר ונפל על כתפיה ומאחוריה עמד גבר בעל קשת בשיער. ז'קט שחור ומתחת חולצה לבנה ומכנסיים חומים כהים. לכולנו חוץ מהמבוגרים הפנים היו בהתלהבות,אחרי הכול הופיעו מולנו האדונית שניצחה את הקישין והנשק שלה, מאקה וסול איטר איבנס. הם עברו לא מעט בשנים האחרונות, הם איבדו את הבת היחידה כשטסו לחופשה. אחרי שהם הראו לנו איך לשלוט בנשק ולזוז איתו בקלות וכמה מהלכים, אנחנו הינו צריכים להתחלק בזוגות ולעבוד כצוות. בלו נהפכה להיות הנשק של לאון והם הראו כמה מהלכים מרשימים שאני אפילו לא ידעתי שמסוגלים לכך.אני קיבלתי את רוב צורות הנשק במשפחה ובלו רק צורה של חרב כסופה אבל זה לא פגע בה כי היא נהנתה להיות חרב כסופה מאשר חרב אפורה כמוני.אני היתי צריך להיות בצוות של רייבן ומייק וזה לא הך כל כך טוב. כשהם נהפכו להיות שני רובים הרגשתי שזה לא נכון וככל שניסינו לפגוע במטרה כך נכשלנו יותר ולא יכולתי לשלוט ביריות עד שאני בעטתי במטרות העץ האלה בעצמי. מאקה שמה לב למה שקורה והכריזה על הפסקה. ''קייטו,אפשר אותך לרגע?'' היא אמרה וסימנה לי לגשת אליה בינתיים כשסול מראה לכולם את צורת היד שלו כחנית. ''מה קורה? אתה הרי אלוף, למה לא הצלחת לפגוע במטרות?'' היא שאלה אותי כשידיה שלובות. ''אני פשוט לא מרגיש שאני יכול להתחבר אל רייבן ומייק כאדון. אני יותר אוהב להיות נשק ולא האדון'' אמרתי. היא הביטה לי בעיניים ושאלה אותי ''זאת הסיבה שלא פגעת בשום מטרה?'' נראיתי עוצבן ואמרתי באדירות שלי ''ברור שלא! המפגרים האלה לא יודעים לירות!'' כשצחוק גאוותני משתחרר מגרוני. מאקה חייכה אליי ושאלה עוד פעם''אתה בטוח שזאת הסיבה?'' נכנעתי, היא יודעת שאני משקר. הסתכלתי על התג שעליו רשום נשק שקיבלתי היום מהאקדמיה ואמרתי ''אני פשוט לא חושב שאוכל להסתדר עם שני נערים שלא אכפת להם מכלום , נראה לי שאני רוצה אדון עם יותר עזות'' הפעם היתי כנה ומאקה חייכה אליי'' אז בוא נמצא לך אדון שיותר יתאים לאופי הזה שלך'' ועם סיום המשפט הזה חזרנו אל האחרים אבל אז שמענו צעקה. כולנו רצנו אל מקום היעד והמראה באמת הפתיע את כולנו.

זאת היתה אנג'ל שהתחמקה מכדורי אש אותם שלח אליה איזה בחור .האש נפסקת ואנג'ל נושמת בכבדות ומתחילה לצעוק על הבחור '' אתה רוצה להרוג אותי ,תגיד לי? אנחנו לא אמורים קודם להתחיל במשהו יותר פשוט ?''. האיש נאנח והסתכל עליה ''זה הרי היה החלום שלך להיות פה, את רוצה להגן על פליסיה והילדים,אני פשוט הבטחתי שאשמור עלייך'' אנג'ל הסתכלה בכעס על אדמה והבחור עמד מולה ואמר'' אבל אם את רוצה אפשר לעשות את זה בדרך שלך'' אנג'ל חייכה ושניהם עמדו זה מול זה בעמדות קרב ''אתה מוכן, ספייק?'' צעקה אנג'ל ''אני לא חירש את לא צריכה לצעוק ככה'' אמר הבחור שעונה לשם ספייק. ועם זה מה שנראה כמו אימון התחיל. אנג'ל קיבלה כמה חבתות כשנפלה על האדמה וכמה פעמים שהיא נכשלה בתנועה כלשהי היא קמה והמשיכה לנסות. כשספייק התכונן להפיל אותה שוב היא הופיע מאחוריו ונתנה לו בעיטה חזקה ככה שהוא ייפול על הקרקע והיא תשים לו רגל על הגב ועם אגרוף למעלה תצעק ניצחון ותצחק. צפינו בכול האימון ואפשר להגיד שדי התרשמתי ולא רק אני גם מאקה. חזרנו למקום הקודם שבו הינו והמשכנו להתאמן. הפרצוף של אנג'ל כשהיא לא וויתרה צץ לי פתאום בראש . היה עליה תג שבו רשום אדונית אז זה בטח גם אומר שאין לה שותף נשק עדיין. היה כיף אם היה לי שותף כמוה.

בערב, אני ההורים שלי ובלו ישבנו סביב השולחן וסעדנו. הפעם אני ואבא לא התחלנו לריב אלא הוא דווקא התגאה בי אחרי שבלו סיפרה לו מה עשיתי על בניין האקדמיה ואבא בכה מרוב אושר, אומר שאני מזכיר לו את עצמו בילדותו. יצאתי לטיול קצר בחוץ ואז שמעתי שיר . למבצע היה קול של בת והשיר הזה פשוט צלצל באוזניי. משהו היה פה מוזר , זה כאילו ששמעתי את השיר הזה בעבר. ניסיתי לברר מאיפה הצליל מגיעה אבל אז זה נפסק וחזרתי הביתה . אבא שלי קרא לי להילחם נגדו ופשוט לא יכולתי לסרב לבקשה כזאת. קשה להודות בזה אבל נחמד שאבא מלמד אותי לחימה, בעתיד אני רוצה להיות בדיוק כמוהו, או אולי אפילו יותר טוב ממנו.


End file.
